roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Wars Galactic Civilizations
These are the in canon and official civilizations in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity capable of interplanetary space travel, mining, colonization, and warfare. Jaredthefox92's Civilizations: The Order Fleet (Moebians) The Order are a race of Moebians, otherwise known as anti-Mobians. They're much akin to their primal counterparts other than being more conflict, selfish, and otherwise more "evil" than their primal brethren. They also have a large space fleet and are ready for interplanetary conquest. The Order Fleet is Traits: .Atheist .Totalitarian .Defensive tactics .Blockade tactics The Braxxian Empire The Braxxians are a formerly human race that hail from the planet Braxxus. They were once members of the Igarrian Empire who grew animosity and angst towards the the former Igarrian tyrant ruler King Laigus. As a act of defiance against the Braxxian clans seperated from the Igarrian Empire and migrated to the planet Braxxus. There they decided to overthrow their former oppressive leader via upgrading their bodies to become cybernetic super soldiers and declaring war on Laigus and his forces. Fortunatly when they arrived on the planet Ruria they found that Laigus had been dethroned and they left back to their new homeworld to build a better, more cybernetic lifestyle for themselves. Sadly this soon gave way to notions of suppiority, and hatred to other "fleshful" lifeforms. This would fuel the fires for Braxxian aggression across the galaxy. They are the mortal enemies of their former brethren, the Igarrians. Traits: .Athiest ..Military empathsis .Technological supperiority .Cybernetics The Igarri The Igarrians or "House Igarri" are an original character race that makes cameos in Diminsional Wars. They're a monarchy lead by the noble,(and old,) Duke Atreia. This once powerful empire has been reduced for the better to a diplomatic state and a thriving democracy. Many are still weary however of their races past transgressions against the galaxy under their former ruler, Laigus "the eradicator". The Igarri take many aspects akin to European humans in the middle ages, only they have intersteller travel and have some of the finest made ships in the galaxy. Traits: .Religious .Monatchy .Trade empathsis .Expert ship builders and crafters .Espionauge empathsis The Voidians Dark Void (Sonicfied version,) is a main antagonist race in Diminsional Wars. They're primary an aggressive war like race of plasma energy beings and are known for using inhumane tactics, devastating warships, and powerful and exotic super weapons on the battlefield. They have set their sights on Mobius after a successful campaign of terror across the galaxy. Dark Void's warriors are known to attack any standing faction or group with equal ferocity despite any prior allegiance or standing with them. Traits: .Religious (cult like) .Hive Mind with telepathic capabilities .Can terraform and convert entire worlds into the Void, (their biological energy god). .Almost always hostile, unless their queen dictates not to be. .Can convert others into plasma energy wielding hyrbids. The Zytan (Giant Spartan space spiders) The Zytan are an advanced race of intergalactic anthropomorphic arachnids that hail from the planet Zyterus.They are known to be larger than humans,(though not that much bigger), and armed with high tech alien weaponry created by their collaborative teams of scientists.It is believed that they are lead by a queen, however like real life spiders they do not possess a hive mind. Instead this queen maybe of nobility or perhaps a political mastermind who has gained favor of her people through manipulation Darkenergon35/Jr24h Civilizations New Overlander Empire This nation is an authoritarian and imperialistic dictatorship of overlanders and humans under the leadership of their Emperor. They hate any "animal" race, included mobians, although they are still allied with the New Order. Their space fleet is small and equipped with laser and Magitek weaponry and it has the sole role to support the moebian advance in the galaxy, although it has still an indipendent command chain and it can deploy a large number of troops filled with marine units, mutated mobians, able to inflict serious damages and losses to the enemies of the New Overlander Empire and the New Order, and mechs as well. Traits: - Xenophobic against all "animal" races - Atheist, although the overlander ruler is worshipped as a divine being - Totalitarian - Advanced technology - Expert with the use of Magitek (technomagic) in battle - Supported by hordes of Mutants Vieannacalling92's Civilzations: The Khavarians The Livharians The Turantans Category:Canon Articles Category:Factions Category:Races